10 Years On
by nomorecandles
Summary: Klaine in the future. 10 years after Kurt and Blaine moved in together in New York. They're happily married with a daughter, both have their dream jobs. Blaine and his father have never been close since he came out... But can one phone call really change everything? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN MANY MORE KLISSES
1. Chapter 1

**10 Years On: Chapter 1**

**Hi this is my first, I'm not sure how long it will be. I'm sorry if I have really bad grammar or it is rubbish, I just wrote this because I'm a dedicated fanfic reader and I want a Klaine In the future story, and as I couldn't find one like I wanted I decided to write my own. So here it is, and feedback is always welcome :D**

Kurt threw his keys down on the table in the hall and collapsed on the sofa in the lounge. He had had a long day working on his summer collection and he really wanted to have it finished soon as it was Rosie's 4th birthday next week, and he wanted to make sure she had an amazing party.

Five minutes later he heard the front door open, 'Daddy!' Rosie called out as she came running in to the house in front of Blaine, who had picked her up from pre-school after his day working at the recording studio. Kurt got up off the sofa as Rosie ran up to him and clung to his legs with her cute bubbly smile covering he face.  
'Hey Ro, you look happy,' Kurt leant down and scooped her up in to a hug before turning to his husband, and just from one glance, Kurt could tell he had something on his mind that was bothering him, 'You alright Babe?' Blaine turned to look at him and smiled, but Kurt could see in his eye that there was something and talk about it later when Rosie was asleep.  
'Daddy, at school we're having a music show and we get to sing in it and we're singing the one Papa sings!' Rosie said this as she jumped excitedly in Kurt's arms, which made him start to laugh at her excitement.  
'Wow Ro! Which song is your class singing?' He couldn't help but smile when he said this, thinking back to how far he and Blaine had come.

_They had started off in Ohio and after high school they had moved to New York, the city of their dreams. Blaine, being in the year above Kurt, had moved the year before him and had studied music at NYU, then the next year Kurt moved out to New York where he and Blaine had bought a small apartment and moved in together, Kurt studied dramatic theatre at NYU. After collage Blaine's music career had, after a slow start, really taken off after he got offered a contract from a recording label who saw him performing at a bar near to their apartment. For Kurt, after collage he got a couple of small parts in a few Broadway shows, then for a while got nothing and he decided to try out doing some fashion work. So here they were, 10 years on since they had first moved in together, married, Blaine known all over for his music and Kurt for his clothing lines, and they had their own daughter Rosie, who was about to turn 4. They were practically a celebrity couple, and Kurt could still hardly believe it. He, Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, who came from Lima, Ohio was now known all over the world and living in New York City, with the love of his life Blaine Everett Anderson-Hummel, and their beautiful daughter Rosie Louisa Anderson-Hummel._

'Daddy, its the one from The Little Mermaid!' at this Blaine did give a genuine smile which turned in to a grin as Rosie started to hum the bit of 'Part of Your World'. Kurt had to bite back a laugh as he saw Blaine turn back in to a kid, and Kurt knew what they would be watching before Rosie went to bed that night.

'So, I'm guessing you won't mind having to watch The Little Mermaid with Ro whiles I make some food, Blaine? So she can get to know the song even better,' Kurt hoped this would distract Blaine from what ever was bothering him until they got a chance to talk.

'Papa, Papa, you'll watch it with me?' Rosie said happily looking over at Blaine and reaching out for him. Blaine let out a laugh and walked over to Kurt taking Rosie from his arms and planting a tender kiss on his cheek.

'When have I _ever_ said no to Disney especially The Little Mermaid?' he said tapping her nose with his finger and she let over a happy squeal, 'You just go find the DVD and then I'll come help you set it up so we can watch it,' he set her down and she wandered over to the DVD's looking for it, then he turned to Kurt, 'How's the collection going?' he asked as Kurt wrapped his around him in a welcoming hug.

'It's okay, I'm just trying to get it finished so I can plan something for Ro's 4th. How was the studio?' Kurt asked still holding on to Blaine.

'Oh, well the studio was fine but I got a call today...'


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Years On: Chapter 2**

**Okay so I got this written and posted today just cause my friend Phoebe (Liveforblueandredties) was asking me to. Just letting you know that Liam (mentioned near the end of this chapter) is Blaine's manager, just so you understand how my little glee bubble works for this fic. If you have any ideas or something you want to happen just PM me or put it in a review. Hope you like this I will update when I can but I have stupid exams I should be revising for and at my rate of revision so far, it seems I have 'revised' how do glee related stuff... Oh and I'm going to see Wicked in London next week! and I can't wait. Just wanted to say a quick thank you to you all for story alerting this, it really made me happy :D anyway it seems I've been rambling for longer than I wanted (ask my friends I can ramble on a lot especially when no one is actually listening) Okay enough from me. Enjoy :D xx**

* * *

'Oh, well the studio was fine but I got a call today...' Blaine sighed and was just about to tell Kurt when a light ringing voice carried to the lounge door way, where the were standing, from the TV room just next door.  
'Papa! I got it, come put it on pweeeaasey.' Kurt and Blaine both turned to see Rosie skipping towards them with a plastic princess tiara on of her light brown wavy head of hair. As soon as she was next to them she looked up at her parents and gave them the 'puppy eyes' that she so obviously got from Blaine. With that puppy look, that Blaine found impossible to say no to but Kurt seemed to be able to resist most of the time, he'd had many years of practise saying no to Blaine when he used that look on him, Blaine looked towards Kurt who said smiling, 'You go put it on for her, Babe,' then added to quite for Rosie to hear, 'You can tell me about the call later, just go have some fun now, kay?' Blaine nodded at that, then he followed Rosie so she could watch the movie.  
Kurt wandered in to the kitchen to make dinner for Rosie and start on Blaine and his meal, he could hear movie start to play and smiled happily to himself thinking how lucky he was.

* * *

Once Rosie was tucked up in bed and sleeping, Kurt went downstairs, to sit next to Blaine who was watching TV. Blaine half-turned round to face Kurt, as Kurt sat next to him. Blaine smiled at Kurt, then shuffled over to him and rested himself in Kurt's lap with his head on Kurt's shoulder. 'Hey there,' Blaine murmured up to Kurt, 'Hey yourself,' Kurt said back a smile spreading over his face, 'I'm guessing you want me to bring dinner to you, so you can stay here and eat on the sofa?' Kurt asked raising an eyebrow but grinning at the same time.

'You know me too well,' Blaine replied, looking up into Kurt's aqua blue eyes, showing Kurt, who was gazing into Blaine's hazel eyes simultaneously, that there was something he wanted to talk about.  
'Kay babe, I'll be back in a second then,' Kurt edged out from under Blaine, made his way to the kitchen then, with a plate of lasagne in each hand walked back to Blaine, handing him a plate and a fork before shuffling back under his husband. Blaine sat up slightly but still resting against Kurt and started to eat. They ate in a comfortable silence, they had always been comfortable around each other ever since they met, watching TV.  
Kurt was first to finish eating and once he had he put his plate on the coffee table in front of the sofa, then began running his fingers lovingly through Blaine's curly hair, letting his fingers get caught in some of his beautiful curls. Blaine began to relax as soon as Kurt started stroking his hair, and soon finished his meal and he stretched an arm out to put his plate on the coffee table earning and little giggle from his husband, as the table was just a bit far for Blaine's short arms to reach.  
Kurt looked down at Blaine as he could have sworn Blaine mumbled something that sounded a lot like, 'M'not that short,' and then Blaine sighed as he heard Kurt giggle again.  
'You're so mean to me sometimes, you know,' Blaine said mock glaring at Kurt.  
'Hey Babe, I'm not the one who used to be able to get what ever they wanted, when ever they wanted, with just one look!' Kurt played back.  
'Yeah, well, it doesn't always work any more,' Blaine replied pretending to care.  
'Oh Babe, did you want to talk about that call you got at work today?' Kurt asked, wondering what on earth it could have been, because it had definitely been bothering Blaine earlier.

'Oh yeah, the call...um well...um...y-yeah...um.' Blaine spluttered out, not really knowing how to say it.

'Babe, is everything okay? 'Cause you know you can tell me anything and everything.' Kurt replied calmly trying to sooth Blaine, and Kurt began rubbing small circles on Blaine's back to try and get him to relax.

Blaine stayed silent, not sure how to start but not wanting Kurt's imagination to take over and let him think something awful was happening, even though Blaine would have really preferred it if that call had never happened.

'Babe? Look, I know you, I've been with you for over 10 years and we've been living together and married for a good chunk of that time, so I can tell something is bothering you. You've told me its this phone call you got but I don't know how to help you sort it out if you don't tell me. And as you know me pretty well too, you know that if you don't tell me I will find out, which may happen when you mumble it in your sleep,' Blaine looked up at his husband's comment with a slightly confused expression, hiding his stress for a few seconds, 'Oh Baby, didn't you know? You always talk about things in your sleep when your stressing over them, how else would I have known to leave those catalogues, open on the right pages, out on the coffee our first Christmas married?' Kurt looked down at his husband pleading with his eyes for Blaine just to tell him now, both to relieve his curiosity and as he knew Blaine would feel better after telling him.

'Okay,' Blaine started, 'I was just working in the studio as normal, trying to get the lyrics to flow better, when Liam come in telling me I have a call, so I go to take it and-,' Blaine got cut off by the sound of ringing coming from Kurt's phone in the hall. Kurt looks annoyed at this but Blaine just nods at him telling him to go get it.

'Sorry, look I'll make sure it's quick,' Kurt says quickly, leaning down to kiss Blaine's forehead before running into the hall to take the call.

* * *

**Bit more suspense for you, sorry just couldn't let you know that easily :P but you will find out soon.**

**Mara (NMC)**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Years On: Chapter 3**

**So hear is chapter 3, longest one so far, and well i've just realised that i have done no revision for my exams in the past four days! i was ill for the first two of the four days but still! i may not be able to update that much anymore, and i think that uploading the first 3 chapters a day after each other when i have only written them the day i post them it pretty good, but knowing me i will probably keep writing this instead of revision, which you may love my teachers won't... Anyway i hope you like this chapter you find out quite a bit in it so enjoy :D**

**Just one last thing, Caitlin please make your self an account so you can review it here instead of nagging me at school xx**

* * *

'Hello?' Kurt answered the phone trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.  
'Kurt? You okay,' Mercedes voice came from the other end of the phone.  
'Oh hey 'Cedes, yeah I'm good at the mo,' and Kurt really meant that as Mercedes was his best friend and they hadn't talked in ages, so it was nice to catch up, even if it was stopping Blaine from telling him something important.  
'That's good Boo, but I've got a weekend off work in two weeks and I was wondering if I could come see my Boo and his boy,' Kurt could practically feel Mercedes' smile radiating down the phone, and turned to Blaine.  
'Babe?' Kurt said getting his husbands attention, 'Do you think 'Cedes can come stay for the weekend in two weeks?' Blaine gave this a moments thought before smiling and nodding, even though Mercedes was Kurt's best friend they had always gotten on really good, well apart from the time she was threatening him about hurting Kurt just after they had started dating.  
'Sure 'Cedes, and that's the week after Ro's 4th so she'll love to see you,'  
'Alright Boo, I'll see you soon, maybe talk again some time to work out times and stuff?'  
'Yeah sure 'Cedes. Talk to you later then, love you,'  
'Love you too Boo!' And with that he hung up switched his phone to silent, just making sure they couldn't be interrupted again, put it on the side and walked back to Blaine, sitting down next to him again.  
Kurt sighed and turned to look at his husband, 'Okay Babe, no more distractions, just tell me about this call,' he said taking Blaine's hand in his own, rubbing small circles on the back.  
Blaine took a deep breath before starting again, 'Well like I said Liam told me I had a call, and I wasn't expecting any calls and I know you only call me at lunch or after work cause your always working, so I immediately thought it could be something about Ro, so I went to take the call. And, well...it was, in a way about her, I mean nothing had happened or anything and she is totally fine, but well...it...' Blaine took another breath trying to calm himself before he continued, 'Itwasmy'ad,' he spat out so fast that Kurt didn't understand a word.  
'Who was it Babe?' Kurt asked slowly and calmly just so Blaine knew he could take his time, even though Kurt was starting to get a little anxious.  
'My dad,' Blaine replied weakly not looking in to Kurt's gentle blue eyes.  
'Oh,' was all Kurt could say in reply now he was slightly worried at why his father-in-law would be calling. They both knew that Mr Anderson, they had never been on first name terms, didn't approve or, until now it seemed, want anything to do with the Anderson-Hummel's.

_Mr. Anderson had never accepted Blaine, as he was gay, he thought that being gay was wrong. When Blaine had first come out to his parents, hoping for support to be who he was and who he wanted to be, his father had told him it was a phase that he would grow out of, his mother hadn't said much at first but later told Blaine she was alright with it and she would support and love her son no matter what. His mother told him to give his father some time to get used to it, and he would soon come around, and if it was a 'phase' then that was all it was. But when it became obvious that it wasn't a 'phase', as Blaine had known all along, his father still didn't accept him for who he was. Then the bullying at school started after everyone found out and when it got bad his parents let him move to Dalton so he would be safe, but Blaine always thought that his father hoped the bullying might have 'toughened' him up, and made him 'more of a man'. Blaine's father began taking him to see football games every other weekend, and made sure that the TV mostly showed sport, nothing musical or ,in Mr Anderson's opinion, anything that could be considered 'gay'. Then last summer, as another attempt to 'straighten him out', his father told Blaine that they were rebuilding a car together which would be fun and a good chance for 'bonding time'. Blaine knew that his father was only spending the time with him to try and make him straight but Blaine couldn't help but wish that his father actually wanted to spend some time with him, but he knew it wasn't true and it would probably never happen._

_Then during Blaine's senior year at Dalton, the same week that the Warblers,the school's glee club, were going to perform at regionals, Blaine came home more happy than his parents had seen him in a very long time. When his mother asked why he was so happy, Blaine proudly told them that he had a boyfriend, which didn't go down to well with his father. Blaine was extremely thankful that he boarded at Dalton and had only come back home as it was his mothers birthday so they were having a family dinner. The dinner went __mostly fine apart from the fact that Blaine's father didn't look at him once, and just before Blaine left to go back to Dalton, he was originally going to stay the night but had changed his mind, his father made it very clear, when his mother wasn't around of course, that he didn't not approve of his son being gay, let alone having a boyfriend and that he might really want to think if this was really what he wanted. At this Blaine called a quick goodbye to his family and quickly left without bothering to answer his father's question._

_So 7 years ago, after having lived together all through collage and for 3 years after that, when they announced they were getting married, Mr Anderson didn't come or even bother to acknowledge the fact that they were getting married. Then nearly 4 years ago they told everyone that they had found a baby girl to adopt, the only reaction they got from him was hearing him mutter something, which sounded a lot like 'Poor child, getting parents like _them_,' and that comment pissed Blaine off and it was the last time he had heard his father's voice, when the were talking to Blaine's mother on the phone. _

_That was when Blaine decided that he didn't want his father to have any part in their daughters life, and if did want to be a part of he life the he would have to make up for over a decade of not supporting and loving Blaine for who he was, and still is._

'Yeah, 4 years since I last heard from him, and then we just heard his voice, I cant actually remember the last time we spoke, probably when he told me that he didn't think us living together at collage was a good idea,' Blaine gave a half-hearted laugh to his comment, but Kurt could tell he didn't really mean it.

'Babe, you've told me if was your dad but, well...what did he want? I mean, you said something about Ro being involved in this, and... just please tell me before I get really worried,' Kurt look in to is husbands eyes pleading with him, Kurt really needed to know because he had already started worrying about Ro and he couldn't bare to think that something bad could her.

Blaine saw the worry in Kurt's eyes straight away so continued explaining, 'He, well, my parents want to come and meet her next week...and I know it's just before her birthday but I couldn't say no cause he sounded like he really did want to meet her and I said it without really thinking and... god I should have just said no...I'm sorry...' Blaine couldn't help himself as he started to cry, he had always tried to be strong and Kurt was the only person who had ever really saw him cry. He clung to Kurt's chest trying to find the comfort he needed, and Kurt pulled him closer in to his lap, rubbing small circles into his back and brushing a hand through his hair.

'Hey, Baby no, its only normal you would want to see them. Your mum has only met Ro twice, and she's never met your dad, and you haven't seen him since you left to come to NYU! Blaine you haven't seen your dad for about 10 years, and you have hardly seen your mum in that time! Babe if you think he sounded like he did want to meet her then we will have them stay for a day or two, just not on Ro's actual birthday, and we will just have to be careful to make sure no one gets hurt, and when I say that I'm taking about _you_ possibly getting hurt.' Kurt kept his hold on Blaine, as he leant down to rest his head on top of Blaine's breathing the smell of his hair in.

'How come you always know what to do?' Blaine asked stretching his neck up to kiss Kurt quickly.

'Cause I'm amazing Babe, I just do,' Kurt replied smiling and moving back towards his husband for another kiss, 'Babe you look tired,'

'No, I'm-,' Blaine began before he tried to hide a yawn that was escaping from his lips, 'Okay, so maybe I am a bit, but if you don't want to go up yet I don't mind,' this was followed by another yawn.

'Nope, we're going up to bed now. You go up and pop your head round Ro's bedroom door and just check on her, I'm gonna lock up, put these dishes,' Kurt nodded towards their dinner plates on the coffee table, 'and then I'll be right behind you,'

'Okay,' Blaine just smiled back at Kurt as he made his way up the stairs to Rosie's room, as Kurt quickly made his way to the kitchen so he could soon be with Blaine again.

They would talk about Blaine's parents, coming to stay, tomorrow morning after they had slept. Kurt just hoped that Blaine's really did want to be in Blaine's life, and this wasn't just another attempt to stop Blaine being gay or for Mr Anderson to gain something for him but in the process of doing that Blaine got hurt from, and now if Blaine got hurt then it would effect Ro and she might possibly get hurt from it, and that was something Kurt would not let happen.

* * *

**Just wanted to thank Phoebe (Liveforblueandredties) and Caitlin for helping me think of a few ideas this morning xx couldn't have gotten this out with out you Pheebs xxx **

**Mara (NMC)**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**10 Years On: Chapter 4**

**I know it's been nearly a week since i last updated but I've had revision to do, and then it was the Queens Diamond Jubilee weekend (it kinda still is) and i decided to take a break from revision and stuff to finish this chapter up so i can let you have something. I really hope you enjoy this, and i would just like to mention how tomorrow i'm going to the West End to see WICKED! I'm sooooo excited and want to thank Caitlin (if your reading this) for inviting me to go and i know that Pheebs (LFBART) is very jealous of me :P **

* * *

Blaine woke suddenly, he had been dreaming of his parents coming to visit them, he couldn't remember what happened but the last bit he couldn't recall happening was Rosie crying and his father looking very angry. He sat up in bed, shook his head and looked at his watch. Great, in was 6 am on a Saturday. He would normally stay asleep till Rosie came and jumped on them telling them she wanted then to get up. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again, so he looked over checking that his husband was still happily asleep, then he slipped out of bed and went down in to the kitchen to make a coffee.  
Once he had his coffee he took it to the kitchen table and turned on his laptop. Since he was down here and no one would be awake for ages he decided to look for some birthday presents for Rosie and maybe book a birthday trip for next weekend, so if when his parents came it ended badly then they could get away for two days. His father had said they were probably coming for the Thursday and Friday, then leaving on the Saturday morning, and that would be when they would leave for Rosie's birthday trip. The trip would spread over Saturday and Sunday, so they could get back Sunday evening for Ro's birthday on the Monday. Him and Kurt still needed to plan a party for her but they would do that together and they could have it they weekend Mercedes was staying.  
He logged on to his laptop and began searching for presents for his, nearly, four year old daughter. It was only 6:10 so he had plenty of time to search. He opened the web browser then leant back in the chair waiting for the web page to load. His coffee lay untouched on the kitchen table, as his eyes slowly slid closed.

* * *

Kurt awoke to light streaming through the curtains. He rolled over looking for his husband, only to find that the space next to him was empty. He checked the time, and saw it was 8:45, and he thought it was strange that Blaine would be up already because his husband had always been the one in the relationship to try and stay in bed until 10:30, if not later. Kurt got out of bed and stumbled down the stairs in his half-asleep state, to go find Blaine. He could hear a slow whirring coming from inside the kitchens and it sound like the working hard drive of a laptop. Kurt walked in to the kitchen, expecting to see his husband working on something, but the sight that greeted him just made him smile at the cuteness of it. Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table, with his laptop open at the browser page, with one of Rosie's teddies squished in his arms under his head, which was resting on the keyboard. He could hear Rosie playing in the TV room, it sounded like she was playing dress up with some of her teddies. Kurt snapped a photo of Blaine and went to quickly see if Rosie was alright and that she hadn't been up for too long.  
'Hey there Ro, have you been up for long?' Kurt asked as he walked over to her, before picking her up and giving her a hug.  
'Daddy! I woke up and went to your room and Papa was not there, so I came down here and,' she paused to take a deep breath before she continued, 'and Papa was sleeping in the kitchen on his own, so a gave him Benny to cuddle,' once she had finished she rested her head on Kurt's shoulder and put her arms around his neck.  
(A/N Benny is the teddy Blaine is hugging, if you didn't work that out x )  
Kurt let out a soft chuckle, then turned to look down at his beautiful daughter, 'Ro, do you want some breakfast now?'  
Rosie gave a tiny yawn but nodded, so Kurt carried her in to the kitchen. He started to make some coffee, and he also cleared away the cold coffee that lay untouched on the table. He kept Rosie snuggled in his arms as he started to make breakfast and he began to hum along to a song he remembered singing at high school in his junior year, it had been at the Regionals show choir competition, when he was at Dalton Academy not at McKinley High. He could remember singing it on sage and 'practising' it at school for most the week before. It was in that week that Blaine had asked him out, and asked him to sing a duet with him for the competition. They had had a practise session at least every evening up until the competition, the most of the Warblers guessed that not all of those practises involved singing, but Wes, the head of the Warblers council, thought that they spent all of that time singing, well he did until he came to see how the song was going during one of their practises, only to walk in to Blaine's dorm to them making out. Wes had just stood in the doorway of a second, then he dropped his bag, with his gavel was in, which made a loud thud as it hit the ground causing Blaine and Kurt to jump apart and look towards the doorway. This earned Wes Kurt's well known and feared bitch glare and an extremely annoyed glare from Blaine. Wes had tried to tell them off for not actually practising the song like they should be when Kurt told him, with his extreme bitch glare, that they had never said what they were doing. At this Wes began to freak out as he realised that yesterday they had been 'practising' in the choir room, and when Wes warned then what he would do if they had been anywhere near the council table, both Kurt and Blaine went red, so Wes ran out shouting about finding disinfectant and not wanting to think about what might have happened at the place he sits everyday.  
Kurt kept on humming along to Candles as he sat down placing a coffee in front of Blaine, and some breakfast in front of Rosie, who was sitting next to him.  
Kurt and Rosie began to eat their breakfast together and two minutes after the had started, Blaine's eyelids began to flutter open and his nose crinkled a he smelt the coffee in front of him. Blaine sat up and yawned, then realised that there was a teddy in his arms. Kurt began laughing, which made Rosie look up, 'Daddy, Papa's awake!' She hopped off her chair and skipped over to Blaine then threw her arms around him.  
All Blaine could say in reply was, 'What?' He had a very confused expressing on his face as he tried to recall how he ended up asleep in the kitchen face down on his laptop, hugging one of his daughters toys. He remembered coming downstairs, making coffee, turning on his laptop, and he must have fallen asleep, but he couldn't work out how he ended up with a teddy in his arms.  
Kurt continued to laugh, but got up and placed some breakfast in front of his husband, Blaine looked up at Kurt still wearing that confused expression.

'Oh Babe, Ro gave you Benny to cuddle, cause she saw you asleep on your own, and thought you looked lonely.' Blaine now understood how his daughters teddy ended up in his arms, but he knew Kurt would want to know why he was sleeping on his laptop at kitchen table, and why he had his laptop out. 'But Babe?' Kurt continued, 'Why on earth were you asleep on your laptop? And I know you must have been there a while, cause it takes more than 10 minutes for a coffee to get as cold as your first one was.'

Blaine sighed and knew that he would have to admit, to how scared at what his father might do when his parents came next week, 'Ro, why don't you go play in the TV room for a bit? Then maybe later we can make a cake or something, to have for tea tonight' as soon as Blaine put in the option of making cake later she was skipping towards the TV room. She loved any opportunity to make cake with her parents, as Kurt would always make sure it tasted delicious, and Blaine always lets her lick out the cake mixture out of the bowl, and then let her make the icing bright pink, her favourite colour and also Blaine's. (pink had been Blaine's favourite colour since Kurt made him a cake in the shape, and colour, of his well known pink sunglasses for his 21st birthday)

Before Blaine could begin his explanation Kurt got there first, 'Has it got something to do with your parents coming next week?' Blaine sighed and nodded, and Kurt made his way over to pull Blaine into a tight embrace, 'Tell me?' Kurt pleaded not wanting to push it, if it would upset Blaine.

Blaine began to recall what he could remember of the dream, and he was sure he could only remember all the bad bits, '...so then I came down here after I woke up cause I didn't think I could sleep any more, and I was going to look for some presents for Rosie, and I was going to book her a birthday trip to Disney Land for the Saturday and Sunday after my parents came, but I must have fallen asleep...'

'Look Blaine, nothing bad will happen, I won't let it happen, you're pretty much famous, with millions of fans and if he does anything it will reflect badly on him, and you know he doesn't want any body to think they can push him around. He has his reputation as that big shot lawyer he is, hardly anyone knows that your his son, and anyway you know my dad will flip if anything happens the Rosie, or any of us, and as he was a Congressman, and is still friendly with people in DC has it advantages for him, and us if we needed it. So Rosie will be fine, we will be fine,' as Kurt said all this he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince Blaine, but luckily it was working.

* * *

**I know that not much happened in this one, but you got some info about their past. I really don't know when i will next update cause i'm really busy this week with revision and seeing friends, then next week on Thursday my exams start and that weekend i have my parents party, but my exams finish on the Wednesday of that week so hopefully the longest you will have to wait is 2 weeks, but i will try to post a chapter before that if i have time. The next chapter will probably be set the day Mr. and Mrs. Anderson arrive (if you have any ideas for their names please tell me because i'm not sure what they should be).**

**Oh and btw even though i'd love for the whole story to keep them in perfect life, i've decide a little drama is needed to keep it interesting so if you have any ideas of what i might make happen PM me (not you LFBART cause you were talking with me about what it could be) because i want to see if anyone can guess what could be coming.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Mara NMC xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**10 Years On: Chapter 5**

**I would just like to tell you that i am so so so so sorry for making you wait for like nearly 2 months for chapter 5. I had exams, then results and i was so tired and i didn't get time to write much, but i was in France last week and i had time to write some more then, and finished this chapter and started the next. Just so you know i would never stop updating and leave, so i will always have more of this to come (until its finished). **

**I won't be able to update until after 12th august, as i go to Spain on Friday for about 2 weeks, but i will try to write loads in my free time when i'm there.**

**Oh and i now have Criss Colfer's new book, "The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell", to read in Spain, and i can't wait to read it! :D :D **

**I would also like to apologize for my awful typo's and spelling mistakes, i the first chapters (and probably this one) as when i read through them all again i was kicking myself because of all the mistakes.  
**

**Okay enough of my rambling, so here is chapter 5, its skipped forward about a week (chapter 4 was a Saturday) to the Thursday that the Anderson's arrive on.**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

It was Thursday, Blaine's parents were arriving at 3, and it was 12 leaving the Anderson-Hummel's with only 3 hours to make sure the house was clean and they were ready to be hosts for the next 2 days. Blaine had been frantic ever since he found out his parents were coming, and with the stress of trying to make Rosie's 4th birthday her best one yet, made him close to losing it. Well he would have already lost it, if it were not for Kurt doing everything he could to prepare the house and sort out Rosie's party next weekend. Also the thought of the surprise trip to Disneyland the day his parents left, gave him something else to look forward walked in to the kitchen and saw Blaine standing by the sink gazing out the window.

'Babe, come on, sit down. They're not due for 3 hours and knowing what your parents are like, they will be at least 10 minutes late.' Kurt took hold of Blaine's shoulders and steered him in to the lounge, before pulling him down on to the couch to sit between his legs. Kurt then started to rub Blaine's shoulders to try and relax him. 'Look B, if anything goes really wrong we have Finn and Rachel on speed dial, Finn's only gonna be 5 minutes away at the shop, so he can come and take Rosie if we need him to. But hey, your father can't use the 'I'm a big shot posh lawyer, your only a little boy at school, and I can control your future and make sure you don't get anywhere in life if you don't do what I want,' thing now because, well, I think more people know Blaine Anderson-Hummel the singer/song writer than they do your father, and we have a pretty good life anyway, and I would like to believe that all your fans would put up a fuss if this man, who hasn't had any input in your life comes out of nowhere, and I doubt many people actually know that he is your father, comes and messes with you and your family.'**  
**'I knew there was a reason I married you, I always worry about everything to much until you make me see sense.' Blaine sighed and rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.**  
**Kurt chuckled softly to himself, 'And they says I'm the drama queen,' he slipped his i-phone out of his jeans pocket quickly set an alarm for 2 hours so they would have just under an hour before Mr and Mrs Anderson would be due to arrive after it had gone off. He then closed his eyes and rested his head on top on his husbands soft dark curls.**  
**They both drifted off to sleep, feeling happy and safe being close to each other, leaving Rosie to play in the TV room and watch some cartoons on Disney channel.

* * *

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

Blaine woke up to his voice pouring out of Kurt's phone on the edge of the table, he checked the time, 2:10, giving just under an hour until his parents were expected. He smiled happily to him self, Kurt knew he would want last minute time to prepare for his parents coming, but also needed to relax and rest and Kurt had made it so he could have both. Blaine began to hum alone to the tune.**  
**

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_**_  
_**_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_**_  
_**_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_**_  
_**_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

By now Kurt was begging to stir from beneath Blaine.

_Let's go all the way tonight_**_  
_**_No regrets, just love_**_  
_**_We can dance until we die_**_  
_**_You and I, we'll be young forever_

As Kurt eyes fluttered open, Blaine decided to belt out the song, that had made his husband fall head over heels for him when they first met.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_**_  
_**_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_**_  
_**_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_**_  
_**_Don't ever look back _

Kurt face broke into a grin as he heard Blaine singing along to his alarm.

_My heart stops when you look at me_**_  
_**_Just one touch, now baby I believe_**_  
_**_This is real, so take a chance_**_  
_**_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Seeing his husband sing this song again knowing that now, unlike when he had first heard it, Blaine was his. So Kurt couldn't help but pull Blaine by his collar, any damage done to the shirt could be fixed so Kurt didn't feel too bad hurting the shirt even if it was designer, to him and crush there lips together. Blaine melted into the kiss before deepening it, Kurt returned with just as much passion, then Blaine licked and sucked at Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt's parted his lips allowing Blaine entrance and before anything could get too heated Kurt started to pull away, but Blaine had other ideas and kept his lips firmly attached to Kurt's. 'Blaaaiine,' Kurt moaned, gently pushing his husband away, 'Your parents... Coming... Soon,' he could only just gasp out those few words as Blaine had re attached him self to Kurt, but this time he was sucking at his neck.**  
**'Don't care,' Blaine replied, the sound muffled against Kurt's neck, 'Want you,'**  
**Kurt had to stifle a moan, 'Later, and what about Rosie?' Blaine wined at this and muttered, 'Fine,' and trailed off with something that sounded like, 'But I'm finishing this first,' and before Kurt could respond Blaine was sucking and nipping at his neck making sure to leave a nice dark hicky at the base of Kurt's neck. Blaine grumbled as he rose from the couch and stomped upstairs, as Kurt called after him, 'If you stomp and act like a child, then I will treat you like one which means everything will be kept PG,' then Kurt smirked as Blaine stopped stomping and walked normally. Kurt went to check on Rosie and get her ready to meet her grandparents, not that Kurt thought they deserved to be called that.**  
**As Blaine reached his room he had an annoying realisation, 'Shit, Wes was right. I am whipped!' He flopped down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Kurt's gonna hate me" he thought, he had decided he would put gel in his hair, so he had bought some last week and hidden it so Kurt couldn't get rid of it. Blaine could hear Kurt and Rosie coming upstairs and go into Rosie's room, he walked to the en suit bathroom did his hair then checked the time, 2:40, they had 20 minutes. He turned around to go back into his bedroom, but hadn't noticed that somebody had been standing behind him, so when he took a step and walked straight into Kurt, he let out and squeak in surprise before he saw the expression on his husbands face.**  
**'Blaine Everett Anderson-Hummel, you wash that god awful substance out of your hair or I will be forced to take action immediately.' His voice was raised and had his "Bitch please" glare directed at Blaine.**  
**'But Ku-' Blaine tried to reply but got cut off.**  
**'No Blaine, I know exactly why you want to put that slime in your hair, and you shouldn't act, dress or change your appearance in any way just because your parents are coming. And as you have made no progress in getting that stuff out, I will take action like I said I would,' Kurt reached out to the sink, grabbed a glass filled it with cold water and tipped it on Blaine's head. Blaine gasped as the water trickled down his face and neck, and he stood mouth hanging open looking straight at Kurt, who walked out of the room, span round on his heel grabbed the gel, ruffled Blaine's hair and strode out the room.**  
**'Oh, Blainey why don't you have a quick shower? Warm up a bit, I'm just going to plait Ro's hair, we got 15 so don't take to long'**  
**Blaine stood there stunned at what had just happened, how Kurt always knew what he was thinking and what was going on, then it hit him. He has 15 minutes until his parents are meant to arrive, he had to shower and the minutes he spent thinking were losing him was 3:05 they were late, Blaine was playing with Rosie on the floor as Kurt watched from the couch. They had expected them to be late, but they were ready for their guests at the expected time of arrival, so now they were just waiting and that was all they could do. Kurt started to tap him foot on the floor, Blaine glanced up at him and mouthed 'You okay?' To which Kurt nodded back, Blaine turned back to Rosie even though he knew Kurt was worrying, as he always either tapped his foot or drummed his fingers on something when he was.

* * *

It was now 3:15 they were 15 minutes late and Kurt decided he would get a drink. He rose from the couch and headed towards the kitchen and

-Ding-Dong

It was the doorbell. Mr and Mrs Anderson were standing on their doorstep. They would be staying for two days, and leaving on Saturday morning. This was it, they hadn't heard from Mr Anderson in 4 years.**  
**Kurt walked over Rosie, picked her up and squeezed Blaine's hand before he went to answer the door.

* * *

**Yes, so you probably all hate me for leaving it like this, and if Alex is reading this i know she will want to come and slap me (she hates me leaving cliff hangers)**

**Oh and Caitlin you can have blood ties back i've read it xx**

**Thank You for reading :)**

**xxx NMC xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**10 Years On: Chapter 6**

**Hey, back from Spain so now i'm happy and tanned with Chapter 6. I've started chapter 7 but can't say when i'll get it up as i've got a really busy week coming up.**

**I would just like to mention that today is my sisters 18th birthday so, happy birthday Ellie! :) **

**Some times i will be jumping around a bit with the time in this chapter but i hope you follow it.**

**Oh and i recommend 'Ted' the film, its kinda strange but funny, i saw it yesterday as like the sap i am, i cried, while my friends didn't cause they are androids.**

**Okay enough about my life and back to glee, and if you didn't know Ryan Murphy has released a few deleted scenes that you should watch on his you tube channel (its MrRPMurphyExclusive) and i also saw from posts on twitter a clip that Darren and Chris filmed and it looks like a break up scene and that is just depressing ( type 'Klaine nyc *tear*' into youtube )**

**I hope you like this, enjoy :)**

* * *

Ding-Dong

Blaine reached out his hand, and opened the front door, and there stood his parents, Peter and Judith Anderson.  
'Hello darling' his mother said, which was followed by his farther nodding and saying, 'Afternoon son,'  
'Mum, Dad, well um.. Come in,' Blaine held up his arm and directed them towards the lounge, 'You can leave your bags in the hall and you can settle down after some coffee,'  
'Sounds wonderful,' replied his mother who stepped forward to hug her son, before turning to Kurt and Rosie, 'Kurt lovely to see you again, oh and little Rose-,' she was interrupted by Blaine at this point.  
'Mum, its Rosie not Rose, she's nearly 4 and not really a that little any more,' He smiled at his daughter thinking back to when they first saw her nearly 4 years ago.  
'Well she was when I last saw her,' she smiled at her son before looking back at her son-in-law and granddaughter.  
'Hello Mrs Anderson, yes she's growing up fast,' Kurt replied politely, hugging Rosie closer.  
'Daddy, is this Papa's mummy and daddy?' She whispered to Kurt.  
'Yes Ro,' he told her before turning to Blaine and giving him a look, telling him to introduce Rosie to his parents.  
'Ro, this is your grandma and grandpa,'  
'But Papa, I thought that was grandpa Burt and grandma Carol,'  
'Yes Ro, they are your daddy's parents, and these are my parents,'  
'Hello Rosie dear, I'm your grandma Judith,' Judith told Rosie, and Rosie waved to her, ' and this is your grandpa Peter,' Rosie waved to him.  
'Hello Rosie,' Peter said.  
Kurt could sense the tension building up, 'Well let's go sit down and have a drink, coffee?' Mr and Mrs Anderson nodded, 'Blaine, take Ro and put something on for her to watch?'  
'Yep, come on baby girl,' Rosie wriggled out of Kurt's arms and skipped over to Blaine and took his hand.  
'Papa, I'm not a baby, I can count to 10,' she held up her hands showing ten fingers, 'in French,'  
'Well you'll always be my baby girl, even when your to big for me to do this,' Blaine grabbed Rosie's middle and flung her over his shoulder, and walked in to the lounge with her.  
Kurt turned to the Anderson's, as he chuckled softly to himself, 'You follow him through, I'll be there in just a minute with the coffee,'

* * *

Well the first night went better than Blaine and Kurt thought it would. After Blaine's parents had arrived they all sat down in the lounge and had coffee, whilst Rosie watched The Lion King, and talked. It had started off with Mr Anderson being quiet and not involved in the conversation, Mrs Anderson asked Kurt about his fashion lines and Blaine how the song-writing and singing was going. Then when she asked how Rosie was and what she liked doing both Kurt and Blaine, who had been sitting together on the love seat, broke in to grins, they loved talking about their daughter. When they had begun talking about Rosie, Mr Anderson became interested and was asking questions about all her favourite things.  
They told Mr Anderson of her love of Disney, which he chuckled and smiled at before saying, 'Well with you as her father, Blaine, she wouldn't have much of a choice not to,'. Then how she enjoys dancing and does ballet at the dance school near their house, and also how she has a beautiful voice and loves singing with them. They told stories of Rosie growing up, until she wandered in to the lounge, after the Lion King had finished and she didn't want to play with her toys on her own any more, and headed to her parents, stretched her arms out and Blaine lifted her up and sat her in-between her fathers. 'Papa, Daddy, I'm hungry.'  
Kurt looked at the time, 'Well it is 5:30, I'll go get dinner on then. Ro, do you want to say with Papa or come with me?'  
'I'll sit on Papa,' she replied with her adorable, cheeky grin, then she dropped herself on Blaine's lap, which caused him to laugh quietly before pulling her into a hug, and then conversation with his parents continued to flow comfortably. Kurt went it to the kitchen to make dinner.  
The night went on comfortably and all the awkwardness that had been there when his parents first arrived had dissolved a long time ago. They only hoped it would last.

* * *

Blaine awoke, on Friday morning, with his husbands head resting in the crook of his neck. He smiled softly to himself and began to stroke Kurt's hair, he loved Kurt's hair in the mornings, it was so soft and Blaine thought it had one of the best smells in the world. He placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead, at this Kurt stirred slightly and mumbled something, but the only bit Blaine could make out was, 'My Blainey,' which caused him to smile wider. Then Blaine decided to see how asleep Kurt was, so he wriggled down so he was face to face with his husband, then leant in and kissed him waiting to see if Kurt would respond. After a minute of waiting, Blaine began to pull away slightly disappointed only to be grabbed by Kurt and pulled in for another kiss.  
'Hey handsome, I see you couldn't wait for me to wake up could you,' Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.  
'Well after you declared that I was yours-,' Blaine started.  
'Wait, what?' Kurt questioned feeling slightly confused, before realising he had, actually, had a dream in which he stated that, but he kept quiet wanting to know what Blaine was going to say, hoping he didn't hear all of the things he had said in the dream.  
'Oh, well you said something but the only bit I heard was 'My Blainey' and then, well.. Um... I couldn't really help myself... So yeah,' Blaine continued.  
Kurt giggled in to Blaine's neck, 'Mmmm, I love you,'  
'I love you too,'  
'Blainey?'  
'Yes, Kurtie Pie,' They both smiled at the pet names they were using, and Kurt slightly blushed.  
'What's the time?' But before Blaine could answer, a little head appeared through the slightly ajar door.  
'Hey there baby girl,' Blaine smiled at Rosie, and shuffled over then patted the space between him and Kurt, 'Come on. Over here for a morning cuddle,'  
Rosie skipped over and jumped in between her fathers, before snuggling down on the bed.  
'Did you sleep well Rosie-Lou?' Kurt asked his daughter, as he pulled her and Blaine closer.  
'Yes Daddy, I had a dream about me, you and Papa, we were playing together.' She smiled as she spoke. 'That's good,' Blaine commented before continuing, 'So, Ro, are you ready to spend the day with you grandparents and me?'  
'And Daddy?' Rosie questioned.  
'No baby girl, Daddy's got to work a bit today, so it just you, me and your grandparents.' Her Papa explained.  
Kurt hummed his agreement, then spoke, 'I've got to do some stuff at the office, but I'll be ready for you to get me so we can go out for dinner. You'll still have fun today though, you and Papa are taking your grandparents around New York.' He smiled before hugging Rosie and kissing her forehead, 'Sorry Ro, but I need to get going now, either you and Papa can go down and make some breakfast or you can stay here and cuddle.'  
'We'll go down and get brekky, come Ro,' Rosie climbed into his out stretched arms, Blaine smiled at his husband before heading to the kitchen with Rosie.

* * *

Kurt left for work hoping that Blaine and Rosie would have a fun and drama free day in New York with Blaine's parents, it had been Blaine's father who had suggested they go out into the city and then eat out together. They hope it would go well and nothing bad would come from it.

* * *

**And i leave it there till next time (i'm not going to write the day out or dinner but you will see what i've done soon)**

**I don't think this will go on for much longer but i will finish it :) **

**Till next time**

**NMC xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**10 Years On: Chapter 7**

**So here is chapter 7, won't say much just hope you enjoy this chapter and don't hate me too much for how i leave it... won't say any more on that. I know its really short but i have my reasons. **

**So enjoy :)**

* * *

CLAIMS OF HOMOPHOBIA PROVEN WRONG?

Peter Anderson, of Anderson and Co. had recent claims of homophobia against him after he fired his employee who he found out was gay. The employee, who shall remain unnamed, found the reason of his termination at the law firm unjust filed a complaint. These events occurred 2 weeks ago, but last night Mr Anderson was seem enjoying a meal out with his wife and Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel, an openly gay couple who support gay rights, and their daughter. Peter Anderson seemed comfortable in their company, but why was the group out together, is this just so Mr Anderson can appear to support homosexuality and dodge the claims, or does shared name have play a role in the dinner, or do the Anderson-Hummel's need a lawyer and why?  
Read more on page 8.

* * *

Well they had all enjoyed the previous day and dinner out but hadn't expected what came out in the New York times the next morning.

'What the hell!' Blaine shouted as he burst in to the spare room his parents were staying in, 'You don't care do you?' He cried as he thrust the paper at his father, who was packing his bag as they were going home today, 'You wanted people to see you being all "happy" and "comfortable" with gay people, so you use me and my family!' By this time tiers were forming in Blaine's eyes, 'You used your own _son_! And not everyone knows I'm your son, and I bet you wanted the until you needed to use it as an advantage so you could keep your _perfect_ lawyer reputation! I thought you'd changed! I thought you accepted me! I wanted you to have! I can't believe, I thought you could have! Your still just a heartless old man, and all I ever wanted was for you, my own Dad, to accept me! But I don't care any more, because you don't care about anyone but yourself!' Tiers were pouring down Blaine's face, staining his cheeks, he was close to totally breaking down.

'Blaine I-' his father began.

'No! No, I don't care!' Blaine cut in.

'Blaine, honey,' his mother started, but was cut off too.  
'You knew! Why mom, have you been lying all these years, pretending to accept me when really you've hated me!' Blaine couldn't help but shout all of this at them, all his fears and insecurities pouring out, and he really wanted his husband right now, because Kurt was the only one who always made him feel better.  
'No, honey. I really do love you, you know I do,'  
'What the devil is going on here!' Kurt screamed, startling everyone and getting their attention, he had heard most of the shouting, but hadn't seen the paper, so wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he did know something involving his in-laws has really upset his husband, and it broke his heart to him like that. Kurt strode over to Blaine, put an arm around him, then spoke softly to him, 'Babe? Blainey? Tell me, tell what's happened, baby.' All Blaine did was point at the paper his father was limply holding, the picture of Mr Anderson visible next to the one of Blaine and Kurt, after he read the title he held out a hand and was passed the paper. He scanned it quickly then flicked to page 8 where the article was continued and showed another picture from last night of them all in the restaurant, he scanned over that to. 'Oh,' that was all he said before he turned to glare at his father-in-law raising an eyebrow waiting for an explanation, he still had an arm around Blaine and Blaine's head was resting on his shoulder, 'Well,' he asked directly at Mr Anderson.  
'Its not what it looks like,' He began, 'I...He...I couldn't work with him in my office any more becau-,' Kurt cut in before Mr Anderson could continue.  
'Why? Because he's gay?' Kurt almost screamed this at his father-in-law.  
Mr Anderson looked down at his hands, Mrs Anderson placed an arm around her husband, nudged him and gave him an encouraging look. Then he took a deep breath and open his mouth to speak.

* * *

**Yes sorry really short, but i wanted to give some suspense etc.**

**Hopefully i'll be able to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days so i'll do my best for you :)**

**Just want to say thank you sooo much for all the reviews, they make me want to write more, so keep them coming :)**

**Also just want to tell you if you haven't go check out PenMagic 's story Uniform its awesome :D**

**thanks for reading :) **

**Mara (NMC)**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**10 Years On: Chapter 8**

**okay so here is #8 there will probably only be 1/2 more chapters after this, and i'm hoping to get them up soon :)**

**hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Mr Anderson looked down at his hands, Mrs Anderson placed an arm around her husband, nudged him and gave him an encouraging look. Then he took a deep breath and open his mouth to speak.  
'No' he whispered, they all stood there in silence, Kurt and Blaine not really sure what to think and whether or not to believe it, 'He, he... He reminded me of... Of you,' he looked up at his son, whispering the last part, so it was barley audible, 'He was always singing or humming and he...,' Mr Anderson trailed off, 'He didn't look like you but there were things he did that...they were...they were so...you. I just kept on seeing it and then when he came out to every one at the firm, I saw he was looking and hoping for acceptance, and it seemed like I had gone back to when you came out to us,' he gestured his hand to himself and his wife, then wiped away a couple of tires that had escaped his eyes, 'I felt so awful, of what I had done to you and I couldn't help but think of you when I saw him, and I would feel this...this guilt and,' he paused and took a slow breath, 'and regret, and I couldn't bare it, it was too much. So I fired him, told he was no longer needed so to pack up and go, to be gone by the end of the day.'  
'Wh-what?' Blaine questioned, extremely confused, 'I don't get it,'  
'He reminded me of you Blaine, and how I treated you and...and your my son, and I realised that,' he paused and took a breath and wiped his eyes again, 'that you hadn't changed after you came out, you were still my little boy, my little boy who just grew up, and used to have a smile on his face all the time, and...and _I _am the reason why you stopped smiling. And I just so _so_ sorry... I know you probably won't be able to forgive me, but I want to start again. And I hoped coming here you could see that I'm changing, I can't say that I'm fully comfortable with this,' he gestured towards his son and his husband, 'but I do accept you, and I'm so sorry its taken me so long.' They all had tiers in their eyes now.

Blaine slowly nodded, before looking up at his father, 'Why,' he stuttered slightly before, taking a breath and starting again, 'Why did he think you were being homophobic? You said you didn't fire him because of his sexuality, so w-why?'

'Because I told him that I couldn't work with "someone like him", and I meant someone who reminded me of you, not somebody gay,' he looked at his son, and made their eyes meet, 'Can...can we start again? So I can be a proper father, the real dad you should have had,'

Blaine turned to look at his husband, who nodded and gave him a smile, then whispered to him, 'If you want them I'm happy to as well,' Blaine nodded and smiled at Kurt, who then nudged him towards his father.

Blaine slowly walked over to his father, 'I'd like that too,' then before he knew what was happening her was in his fathers arms for the first time since he had come out.

Kurt stood there smiling looking at his husband and his dad, then glanced over at his mother-in-law smiling at her and she opened her arms to him. So he walked over and embraced her then they both looked over at their husbands smiling.

Kurt knew things weren't perfect yet, but they were going to get much better from now on.

* * *

They were saying good bye to Mr and Mr Anderson, but also leaving the house to go on their 2 day Disney land trip. They had invited Blaine's parents to Rosie's party next weekend, and the Anderson promised to stay more in touch, and be more involved in Rosie, Blaine and Kurt's life from now on.

'Bye mum, dad,' Blaine called to them as his parents got in their car, 'see you soon,' he smiled he was finally going to get the dad he wanted all his life.

'Bye-bye grandma and grandpa,' Rosie said as she waved to them, from her place on Kurt's hip.

'Goodbye Peter, Judith,' Kurt said smiling and holding Rosie close.

'Goodbye darlings,' Judith called back to them as they drove off.

Blaine let out a sigh, and then Kurt spoke, 'Right, come on in the car, we're off on our own trip,' after the little... argument? No, misunderstanding? No, heated-conversation-that-ended-up-with-a-result-better-than-anyone-could-have-expected, they wanted to get away and relax knowing to future had another great part to it now.

They were all in the car, Blaine driving, Kurt in the passenger seat next to him, and Rosie sitting in the back, with the luggage in the boot. Blaine, being Blaine, put on his Disney/Katy Perry play list, come its _Blaine_ he's always got to have some Katy, an began singing along.

* * *

**there it is, they're all happy (if you know me, you would know i could never leave Klaine sad in the end)**

**the last chapter will probably be fluff so yh**

**prepare for awesomly cute Klainebows and unicorns :)**

**xxx**

**Mara (NMC)**


	9. Chapter 9

**10 Years On: Chapter 9**

**Okay so this is the last chapter, its pretty much just fluff and i've skipped forward a week to Rosie's birthday party on Saturday, i'm not planning on sequel, but depending on how i feel i might.**

**I hope you don't hate the end (i'm not to sure about it myself) and i'd love to know what you think so i can improve for possible future stories.**

**Thank you for spending a few minutes to read this, and good luck with the new school year to anybody starting/has started school or Uni, enjoy it as much as your can and, i quote, "Hold on to sixteen as long as you can" **

**:D xxxx Enjoy**

* * *

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday dear Ro-sie! _

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Everybody clapped and cheered, as Rosie blew out the 4 candles on her cake. Blaine was filming the party on the video camera and Kurt was standing by his daughter crying, with a smile plastered on his face, his baby was growing up. Mercedes was standing by Kurt holding him and trying to stop him from crying so much. Rachel and Finn were there with their 5 year old son, Tony, and their 3 year old twins, Maria and Barbara, Santana and Brittany were there so were Burt and Carol, and Peter and Judith, and there were Rosie's friends from school.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had got a bouncy castle in the garden for the kids, and Blaine had done a BBQ for everyone, they were both so happy that Rosie was having fun. They had spent yesterday making sure everything was ready and they had Mercedes take Rosie out this morning so she would come home just before everyone else was meant to arrive. As soon as she saw the bouncy castle she had squealed and ran in to her fathers arms thanking them. When her friends got there, music was put on and the played in the garden, until it was lunch time, then it was time for the cake.

* * *

As her daddy handed he some cake, before handing it around to everyone else, she looked around but couldn't see her papa anywhere, 'Daddy?'

'Yes Baby,' Kurt replied.

'Where's papa?'

Kurt chuckled softly, 'He's gone to get something, he'll be back very soon?'

'Why?' Rosie asked, the question most kids asked after they were told something that didn't have a reason.

'Well Ro, if I told you that, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?' he tapped her nose affectionately when he said the word that, which made Rosie giggle.

Just then, Kurt's phone buzzed, as he got a text, he quickly checked his I-Phone, hoping it was the message his was expecting, which it was, 'Rosie baby? Can you come with me, I want to show you something special,' he was really trying to keep the grin off his face, and he was just about managing it but he didn't think he could keep it up for very much longer.

'Okay, Daddy,' she jumped off the chair she had previously been sitting in, then held her arms up to Kurt, she had always loved being held and carried around and Kurt never minded because he wanted her to be his baby for as long as possible.

Picking Rosie up Kurt turned to the guests, 'Just got go someone quickly, we'll be back in a few minutes,' he then turned and walked back in to the house, through the kitchen and into the playroom. Kurt sat Rosie on the sofa in there, 'Blaine, hunny, you can bring her in,'

Rosie looked up to see her papa walking in holding some thing small and fluffy in his arms.  
'Papa? What's that?'  
'This, baby girl, is Pattie, she's your new kitten,' Blaine told her smiling holding the little Maine Coon kitten. He walked over to his daughter and husband, 'Do you want to hold her baby?'  
Rosie nodded and Blaine placed Pattie in his daughters lap.  
'I love her,' Rosie said stroking her new pet happily. When Pattie began to purr Rosie looked up at her parents checking it was anything bad.  
'She's happy, Ro, she's purring because she likes you,' her Papa told her grinning.  
'And, baby, me and your papa have been thinking,' Kurt told her, as he sat down and put an arm around her as Blaine did the same thing on the other side of their daughter, 'and what do you think about having a little brother or sister?'  
'Somebody to play with?' Rosie asked, both her parents nodded, 'Yeah, yeah I'd like that,' she smiled at her parents, who both looked at each other before they hugged her and the kitten, sandwiching them in the middle. Rosie squealed in delight and giggled, making her parents laugh too.  
'Come on, back to your party,' Blaine said, picking up the kitten and taking one of Rosie's hands as Kurt took the other and they walked back out to the party.

* * *

'There they are,' Burt shouted to them as they came back outside, 'and I see someone else with you, who's this?,' Burt asked as he stroked the kitten.  
'This dad is Rosie's kitten Pattie, who she will be sharing with her little brother or sister after he or she is born,' Kurt told every body grinning like crazy.  
'And when, exactly did this happen?' Burt questioned, raising and eyebrow.  
'After we told Sarah-' Blaine started before Kurt interrupted.  
'She's the girl giving us her baby she doesn't want, I mean she 17 and can't really cope so-,' Blaine put a hand on Kurt's arm stopping him before he himself continued speaking.  
'After we told Sarah that we would adopt her baby, last week. So in about 7 months or so there will be another little Anderson-Hummel in this house,' Blaine stated happily.

* * *

Everybody wished them congratulations and Rosie a happy birthday before leaving the little expanding family to each other.  
Kurt and Blaine put Rosie to bed, then they went to their room for an early night and time to relax together.  
'Its all getting better and we're going to have a proper family from now on, aren't we?' Kurt asked his husband, who he was lying next to on their bed, wrapped up in each others arms.  
'Yeah, I think so, I really hope so, and we will be even more of a family when little Alex Everett or Caitlin Elizabeth is here,' Blaine told him.  
They knew that know Blaine's parents were both happy and now a part of their lives, that everything should get better, and they couldn't wait to have their unborn baby come properly into their life. They knew there would be hard times ahead, god they had a daughter raise, who would be a teenager, a teenage girl with hormones, oh they really hoped she wouldn't be too grumpy or stroppy when she got to that stage. But they knew they would pull thought and be happier because of it.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

**Okay i'm am really sorry cause i don't think it was a very good end but oh well...**

**hope you did like it, and don't mind a tooth rotting ending **

**Mara (NMC)**

**xxx**


End file.
